Kain Highwind (Dissidia)
Kain Highwind ist einer der neuen Charaktere in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy und steht auf der Seite von Cosmos. Handlung Kapitel 0: Path to Sanctuary Kain begleitet die Gruppe um Lightning, Laguna, Vaan, Tifa und Yuna zum Heiligtum der Ordnung. Zwar kann er Lightning, die etwas verärgert über Lagunas navigatorischen Fähigkeiten ist, verstehen, trotzdem sieht er auch die Vorteile in diesem. Er ermutigt Lightning dazu, die Reise fortzusetzen und mit dem Schmollen aufzuhören. Kapitel 1: A New Threat Im Heiligtum der Ordnung erhält schließlich auch er die Kraft, seinen Kristall zu empfangen. Daraufhin macht er sich alleine auf den Weg. Er begegnet Lightning im Alten Chaos-Schrein. Diese entdeckt den schwer verwundeten Bartz, der sie vor Kain warnt. Kurz darauf versucht dieser, sie anzugreifen. Exdeath und Garland erscheinen, woraufhin Kain Bartz mit sich nimmt und die Flucht ergreift. Kapitel 5: Decision Während Lightning immer noch glaubt, dass Kain ein Verräter ist, offenbart der Krieger des Lichts ihr und Cosmos, dass Kain einen Plan hat, um gegen die Übermacht an Imitationssoldaten und Chaos' Kriegern eine Chance zu haben. Er glaubt an einen Sieg über Chaos, indem Cosmos' Krieger besiegt und schließlich wiederbelebt werden. Seitdem sorgt er dafür, dass seine Kameraden in Schlaf fallen, um später mit neuer Stärke zu erwachen. Kapitel 6: Indiscernible Truth Noch immer seinen Plan verfolgend versucht er so viele von seinen Kameraden wie möglich zu finden und versteckt sie in der Wüste vor dem Feind. Er erinnert sich an ein Gespräch mit Golbez. Dieser verrät ihm, dass der Sieg von Chaos nicht zwangsläufig das Ende der Welt bedeutet, da es bestimmt ist, dass sich alles wiederholen wird und so auch die Schlacht. Ebenso erklärt Golbez, dass Kain und einige seiner Gefährten keine Erinnerungen haben, da sie schon einmal wiederbelebt wurden. Jedoch kehren die Erinnerungen zurück, je mehr sie kämpfen. Cecil taucht auf und attackiert Golbez, nichtwissend, dass dieser sein Bruder ist. Golbez verschwindet und Kain fragt Cecil, woran dieser sich erinnern könne. Cecil hat noch nicht viele seiner Erinnerungen zurück, doch an seinen Freund Kain erinnert er sich bereits wieder. Auf seiner weiteren Reise trifft Kain auf Firion, der ihn begleitet. Nach einer kurzen gemeinsamen Reise tut Kain so, als ob er zurück bleiben wolle, um die Gegner am Vorankommen zu hindern. Er schlägt Firion von hinten nieder. Im selben Moment erscheint Exdeath und fragt Kain, wo er Firion hinbringen wird. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden, den Kain vorerst für sich entscheiden kann. Exdeath lässt Imitationssoldaten erscheinen, die Kain und den verwundeten Firion einkreisen. Er selbst verschwindet, während Kain den Imitationen gegenübertritt. Kapitel 7: Ally Als Tifa von Artemisia angegriffen wird, schreitet Kain ein und rettet seine Gefährtin. Tifa ist glücklich darüber, dass Kain nichts passiert ist, wird jedoch von Artemisia auf den besiegten Zidane hingewiesen, den Kain mit sich genommen hat. Nachdem sie Unsicherheit bei Tifa verbreiten konnte, verschwindet Artemisia. Tifa möchte Zidane helfen, jedoch verschwindet Kain mit diesem, bevor sie ihn erreicht. Später schafft Tifa es Kain einzuholen. Er versucht sie von sich fern zu halten, ist aber von den vielen Kämpfen schwer verwundet. Tifa jedoch hält weiterhin an ihrer Freundschaft fest, gibt Kain eine Potion und lässt sich von ihm zu Cosmos begleiten. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Reise versucht Tifa immer wieder vergeblich Kain Informationen über sein Handeln zu entlocken. Nach einiger Zeit gelingt es ihr. Sie ist irritiert, ob Kains Weg der richtige ist, jedoch vertraut sie Kain und will ihm helfen bei seinem Plan. Epilog: An Undocumented Battle Zusammen mit Tifa trifft Kain schließlich auf seine Verbündeten Lightning, Vaan, Yuna und Laguna, die einen Weg zum Interdimensionalen Riss suchen, um zu verhindern, dass immer mehr Imitationssoldaten erscheinen. Die beiden schließen sich der Gruppe an, was Lightning nicht begeistert. Kain entschuldigt sich bei Lightning dafür, dass er seine Waffe auf seine Kameraden gerichtet hat. Er erwartet keine Vergebung von ihr, sondern will sich nur erklären, jedoch dankt sie ihm dafür, dass er als Einziger der Wahrheit nachgegangen ist. Als die Gruppe plötzlich kurz vor dem Portal zum Interdimensionalen Riss, von Exdeath und Golbez überrascht wird, stellt Kain sich den Kriegern von Chaos in den Weg, um seinen Freunden die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Er weist sie an, ihr Ziel zu erreichen und ihre letzte Hoffnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Report: My Road Bevor Kain sich gegen Exdeath und Golbez behaupten muss, sind die Imitationssoldaten seine Gegner. Nach einiger Zeit werden diese jedoch träge, woraufhin Exdeath bemerkt, dass nur ein Krieger von Chaos die Macht dazu hat. Er beschuldigt Golbez des Verrats, kämpft jedoch gemeinsam mit ihm gegen Kain. Nach seinem Sieg, spricht der schwer verwundete Kain mit Golbez über den Ausgang des Konfliktes zwischen den Göttern. Golbez bedankt sich bei Kain, da er schon jegliche Hoffnung auf die Rettung seines Bruders, Cecil, aufgegeben hat, warnt ihn jedoch gleichzeitig auch davor, dass wenn er seinen Weg weiter verfolgt, er die nächste Schlacht nicht erleben wird. Ungeachtet dessen, zieht Kain weiter, mit den Worten, dass nicht jeder Weg eine Zukunft hat. Fortsetzung - Epilog: An Undocumented Battle Lightning zweifelt, ob sie ihre Freunde wirklich in die letzte Schlacht führen soll. Als diese bereits dem Kampf entgegen sehen, taucht Kain auf, um Lightning ebenfalls dazu zu ermutigen. Mit vereinter Kraft gelingt es ihnen, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Zu gleicher Zeit beginnt Cosmos ihre Kraft zu nutzen, um ihre Krieger zu retten. Für Lightning, Vaan, Kain, Laguna, Tifa und Yuna endet jedoch die Schlacht zwischen den Göttern. Shinryu erscheint, läutert die Welt und die verbleibenden Krieger Cosmos' ziehen erneut in den Kampf. Im Kampf Kains Angriffe entfalten ihre volle Wirkung in der Luft. Er ist sehr agil und im Luftkampf hat er genügend Freiräume, um starke Combo-Angriffe durchzuführen. Mithilfe der Datei:Dreieck-Knopf.png-Taste kann er nach normalen Mutangriffen den Gegner weiterverfolgen und ihn so mit weiteren Mutangriffen bedrängen. Sowohl im Nah-, als auch im Fernkampf kann er ein großes Repertoire an Fähigkeiten vorweisen. Die meisten seiner Angriffe zielen jedoch auf die Mittlere- oder Kurzdistanz. Galerie Kategorie:Charakter (Dissidia012)